dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
False Witness
} |name = False Witness |image = cam-of-redside.jpg |px = 170px |location = Wonders of Thedas Lake Calenhad Docks Frostback Mountain Pass |start = Bartender in Gnawed Noble Tavern |end = Bartender in Gnawed Noble Tavern |previous = Sign of Safe Passage |next = Harsh Decisions |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} False Witness is a quest from the Favors for Certain Interested Parties board. Three men have "falsely" accused "D". He has asked for someone's assistance in dealing with the traitors. Walkthrough You must find and eliminate the three alleged false witnesses. * Cam of Redside can be found in the Wonders of Thedas in the Denerim Market District. He is accompanied by three bodyguards. * Skinny Frank can be found at Lake Calenhad Docks close to the ferry. He is accompanied by two guards. * Brian, lowly Brian can be found outside Orzammar in the Frostback Mountain Pass, next to a stone pillar close to the gossips. He is not accompanied by any guards. The witnesses will realise the Warden's purpose when they are clicked upon, and combat will immediately begin. Cam of Redside and Skinny Frank are both Lieutenant rank Rogues. Their guards are Normal ranged and melee Warrior class thugs. Choosing Sides If you've been doing quests for both rogues, you'll have to choose the one for whom you want to complete the fourth quest, as it involves killing that rogue's rival. It's not a choice you make in game, but rather depends on whose quest gets turned in first. Should you turn in both quests at the same time, it will default to Harsh Decisions. If you wish to side with "D," either finish both quests at the same time (but you will only be paid for False Witness), or kill Cam and turn in the False Witness quest, accept Harsh Decisions, then finish the fourth drop in Denerim and turn it in, thus getting paid for both quests. If you wish to side with "K," this quest can be completed at any point before you turn "D" in to the guard contact in "K"'s last request, New Ground, but not after that point. You are allowed to exit Denerim if necessary and kill any remaining witnesses, then return to the Gnawed Noble to turn in this quest before initiating the endgame against "D." Therefore, the simplest and most-profitable way to side with "K" is to complete and turn in Dead Drops, without disabling any, then accept New Ground but complete and turn in False Witness before signaling any of "K's" contacts. To this end, it is best to leave Cam of Redside and the Denerim dead drop alone until you've decided which rogue to side with, as this will allow you to turn in the quests in the order needed with minimal travel time. Rewards * 6 * Skinny Frank may drop Clothing (elf). * Brian may drop Commoner Clothing. Gallery NPC-Brian.jpg|Brian NPC-Skinny_Frank.jpg|Skinny Frank Cam-of-redside.jpg|Cam of Redside Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Favors for Certain Interested Parties